warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 127
Devstream #127 aired on May 2, 2019 @ 2pm ET ''' We’re back with another Devstream, featuring a look at the new Disruption gamemode coming with the Jovian Concord update, news on changes in Nightwave Series 2, some UI QOL changes and so much more! This overview is a beefy one, so as usual, if you have the time, we recommend watching the full episode for all the nitty gritty details, or just read about the highlights in our recap below: Housekeeping *Two Gift of the Lotus Alerts are live for 24 hours following the stream. Don’t miss your chance at an Orokin Catalyst Blueprint and 75 Wolf Creds! *The Prime Vault has opened on Loki Prime and Volt Prime. You can obtain their relics in-game until June 2. Click here for more info. *Don’t miss your chance at nabbing a TennoCon Digital Pack, featuring exclusive TennoCon 2019 cosmetics, and access to a special Baro where he has all of his previous offerings! Gas City Remaster: New Game Mode + Wisp Travel to Ganymede, Jupiter and survive the all-new endless Disruption horde mode. Collect keys from fallen Amalgams to activate corresponding artifacts, then protect the artifacts from the oncoming masses of enemies. Each artifact will trigger a random debuff or buff. Unlike mobile defense, players will be able to activate multiple artifact defense terminals at a time, also increasing the reward tier in the process. That means rewards skew depending on how many artifacts you can protect! Instead of going AABC, you could go straight to B in the first round, for example. With this update, we will also be releasing a Clan Event tied to this new gamemode as well! Speaking of the Gas City Remaster, here’s a look at Wisp’s signature shotgun, featuring two firing modes: the primary, a thunderous shotgun; the secondary, a lightning rifle! For updates on Wisp herself, here’s a few extra tidbits about her second ability: *You can hold down the casting button to cause her spectral copy to travel faster, and you will teleport to its location upon release. *You will be able to use her second ability with Sol Gate, so you can blind and confuse your enemies while burning them to a crisp. PC Tenno can expect the Jovian Concord (with the Gas City Remaster, Wisp, Nyx Deluxe) in May this year, with some added surprises. Nightwave Series 2 Catch-up (not ketchup): *Addition of a system which allows you to play missed Acts after you have completed the current Acts for your given week. This will only apply to Weekly and Elite Weekly Acts. When both Weekly and Elite Weekly Acts are completed for a week, a ‘missed’ Act from a previous week will be available to play and complete The overarching plan here is to reduce the amount of Acts offered in any given week, but maintain the Standing rewards they provide. At its core, Nightwave is designed to offer some direction to your play if you’re not sure what to do in Warframe that day – making it a massive grind isn’t the goal, so we are making changes to reduce that for Series 2. Here’s a recap of some of our steps to accomplish this: *Series 2 will be reduced to 5 Weekly Acts (from 7) and 2 Elite Weekly Acts (from 3). While there will be less Acts overall, the rewards for these Acts will increase, so you will earn the same amount of Standing as you would in the previous. *This also includes a reduction in length for some of the acts: 60 minutes of X down to 30 minutes, from 40 waves to 30 waves, 10 conservations to 6 different, 10 Bounties to 5 different, etc. *Clan Acts will also include Alliance members. *New acts coming as well, with player feedback in mind. Wolf of Saturn Six: *He’s not gone for good after the end of Nightwave Series One! *Plan to have “big finish” for him with a high degree of availability at the end of the event. *An “on-demand threat” available in Series Two using some evergreen rewards. Here’s a preview of a shoulder armor piece that will be available in Nightwave Series 2: UI QOL Changes Void Refinement screen is getting an update! Firstly, there is an “ALL” category, so you can search across all eras. Selecting a Relic will show you the contained rewards, and hovering over each reward will show how many of that item you own, its crafting requirements, if you can trade it, the mastery rank requirement, and its ducat value. Discussion about indicating vaulted status is ongoing, stay tuned. Additionally, you will be able to further refine Relics already refined relics, costing the difference between the refinement rank. Pablo also posted a Twitter thread with even more information about Void Relic UI changes, which you can read here: https://twitter.com/PabloPoon/status/1124392963793141761 We’re updating purchase screens in the Market to include both Platinum and Blueprint purchases, as well as the ability to gift it. Syndicate screen has ALL Syndicates, including the ones from Cetus / Fortuna, as well as Simaris and Conclave Railjack WIPs – a look behind the curtain at the Empyrean Update Steve brought with him a look at some of the work behind redoing the “space” part of “space ninjas”. He explains it best, so we’ve included his explanation over a beautiful shot of what our team has been working on: Here’s a concept for the Railjack UI as well: Finally, here’s some very work-in-progress fighter animation loops: Khora Deluxe Skin Concept TennoGen Round 16 TennoGen Round 16 has been officially announced. Our official forum thread with all accepted submissions can be found here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1090277-tennogen-round-16-accepted-items/ Operator Masks WIPs from the Venetian Carnival Contest The original concepts can be found in the main post of the contest forum thread. In addition to dual energy colours, we’re adding a second dual emissive colour slot for equipment you have Forma’d. This an additional layer of customization, so that your ability casting colour can be separate from the energy emissives on the Warframe itself! Here’s a look at what it looks like: Tech Updates from Steve *Volumetric Lighting upgrades, coming late-year: https://gfycat.com/FarFarFishingcat *GPU particles emitting from animated meshes, coming with Wisp: https://gfycat.com/GaseousLivelyDoe *Performance optimizations, HiZ occlusion on Switch especially: https://imgur.com/zuAGKDK Other Tidbits: *New War is post-TennoCon. “Pretty massive expansion”, Geoff. *No word on the return of the Trials! *Plague Star is returning during the week of June 12! *Itzal Blink discussion from last Devstream: we’re not looking to nerf one power, but address the overall issue that makes it a “mandatory ability”. *We will be increasing drop rates on Ephemeras where it makes sense to do so. *Customization of your equipment in the Arsenal will soon be more accurate to how it’ll look in-mission! Our tech from 2012 has officially been updated and now your Warframe should look amazing no matter where you are. (no promises about your fashion frame, though) *Nyx Deluxe is shaping up, and should be releasing soon! She is also coming with her own Syandana, and shotgun skin. *Wukong is getting a rework – hopefully we’ll have something to share as early as the next Devstream. *Viewers of TennoCon 2019 on Twitch can get a Twitch Drop of a new Ephemera: Source: Devstream 127 Overview ---- Source: Coming Soon: Devstream #127!